RWBY meets the gamer
by trying to be so oh original
Summary: Jaune stumbles with Han jee han when he walks on his illusion barrier by accident then chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

How could this happen? Jaune asked as he ran dear for his life as he looked back. A gargantuan humanoid creature throws his hand as he barely avoided to be grabbed. Just to be stopped by an army of humanoid beings and said being with care as they look somewhat human appearance but those eyes lifeless and that skin that seemed to be falling apart was simply the stuff from nightmares. He turned as he punched one of those in the head before turning in a different direction where five of those things were waiting, he turned to see the big one along many others of the small ones all with red eyes staring hungrily. How he got in here again?

25 minutes earlier

Jaune was hurrying to class he got late due to finishing at last minute the homework he forgot the night before. He ran towards his next class and then he saw a corridor that he hadn't noticed before. Thinking this could be a shortcut he took it then he was a seemingly endless grassland with a clear sky.

"Okay this is weird" he said as he turned around noticing that the corridor was gone. Slightly panicking Jaune tried to get his bearings thinking okay somehow as he walked a little whether to see where he was or just to keep himself calm. "Okay Jaune calm down. You dealt with a giant deathstalker literally last week there is nothing to fear "He said as he tried to make sense how one moment he was on a corridor and the next on a large grassland to and the hand that had come from the ground and grabbed his ankle; he later said he let a manly scream not a screech as he kicked the thing till it became a pile of dust after ten kicks , see nothing to fear. "Okay that´s a reason to fear!"He said as he saw in horror another rising pair of arms and a head of what seemed to be a person pushing from the ground and then a third and here comes five more, he let another manly scream as he ran for it.

Then he ran avoiding as one got to him and bit hard thank Oum for aura or he would had bled as he punched the thing in the head just for three more stroke with their nails and teeth by punching his way and kicking or rather flailing while getting lucky hits he manage to defeat most of them. How's that! That's what you get when you go against a student from beacon c'mon Grimms is that the best "* Thump* he heard behind him *Thump* "you got" he said turning and seeing a gargantuan beast in front of him and it didn't looked freindly. Well that how he ended up here running in mid panic as he ducked behind a rock he quickly pulled his scroll to call his locker, His team or anything that could help him just to it said the bars to be gone and a message on big letters said no reception. You got be kidding me! He screamed in frustration just to fall on his back and notice the rock was gone and lifted at least five feet over him; So this is it how he was going to die squashed like that just when he manage to pass the initiation just to get squashed. He looked around and noticed he was surrounded just when the rest of those things where closing in to dog pile him. He was going to die now. "Eh not bad for a rookie" he heard from a unknown male voice that just came on.

A flash of light just exploded and where once those monsters were now only remained a bunch of ashes Jaune looked around dumbfounded as he noticed the male in front of him he was his same height had brown hair and seemed to be wearing slacks and a blue shirt with a red tie he was smiling lightly. Jaune just laughed whether be at the whole situation or the fact he was safe he laughed like a maniac before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Han jee han wasn't a man to get surprised easily. His gamer´s mind make sure of that, but now he wasn't completely sure of how to react one moment was training some spells on his illusion barrier then he heard a shrill rushing in towards it believing to either be a girl that had somehow entered into his illusion barrier or an enemy any way he used his speed and got nearby the origin to an acceptable distance, long enough to rush in with a long range attack and far enough to run if it was an ambush; but what he didn't expect was a foreigner of his same age, apparently, wearing a uniform of what seemed a high class school running dear for life. He saw his name, Jaune Arc? Judging by the name he was a foreigner, probably French. His level was six hmm… a bit higher than the average but not big enough to be a threat so he mostly likely was just a kid that just stepped in by accident like he did the first time. While he contemplated this the zombies had him surrounded. "Oh well time to be a hero I guess" Han Jee Han thought before preparing a multiple mana arrow and shooting.

He then activated the chun bu breathing technique as he moved in near the kid as he was closer, his thoughts that he was a foreigner was cemented more by his blonde hair and blue eyes. He probably was a exchange student well since he was playing hero already might as well throw a cool line. "Eh not bad for a rookie" he said throwing him a smile but Jaune just laughed hysterically, creeping the resident gamer, before passing out "Was it something I said?" Han Jee Han could only mutter before turning his attention back to the zombies.

After dispatching a medium horde of zombies, they weren't that powerful just a lot in numbers and they were more a exhausting than hard, he turned his attention to his trespasser not taking any chances he activated his observe skill.

Name Jaune Arc

Level: 7

Hp 20/90

MP: 3/25

The son of a farmer and sibling of seven sisters. Has great talent for strategies and some bad luck along; holds an unlimited potential.

Str: 13

Int: 11

Dex: 8

Wis: 9

Agi: 6

Cha: 10

Lck: 5

Skills

Aura (toggled off): the power to control the basics of Aura or the energy released from the soul. (gives 5% to all stats and 15% less damage)

Titles

Beacon Academy Student: this title gives 50% more exp of the missions given by Beacon Academy staff

Vomit Boy: A title given by a stranger in a moment of weakness gives 50% less char meeting new people gives 75% more charm on friends

Huntsman wannabe: A title given to those who wish to be part of the glorious occupation of huntsman gives 75% str and mana when fighting grimm. It stops working after level 15.

Han Jee Han rubbed his chin in introspect about this guy stats and deliberated what he should do. On one hand he should left him here, save him the hassle, on the other hand he wasn't sure till the zombies regenerate and that could mean trouble for him. The morally correct thing was heal him but on the other hand it could be a trap but on the other hand this guy was weak so he doubt it so the best course of action was for now wait till he woke up and get a bind ready just in case.

When Jaune Arc woke up he expected to find the ceiling of his dorm or Prof. Port finishing the class. Not a pristine blue sky he got up.

"What´s going on?" Jaune said trying to get up and fall back before trying again in panic and flopping over his stomach and then noticed a young man sitting in haunches staring at him. Jaune was starting to panic, trying to break away by flopping like a fish out of the water. Then a loud sound pulled him out of his panic, which was understandable on the situation, and noticed the closed hand s of the stranger noticing that he just clapped his hands.

"%$&%$$##"%%&&(/&%(/&/(/()(Y" the man in front of him said much to his confusion.

Well this day jus t kept getting better and better isn´t?

 **Author Note: so here is my next story for those who are wondering. This will be a training fic just some characters getting inside and being stronger which will be short fifteen chapters at much and the characters that will come in will be Jaune, Sky, Ren, Velvet in that order.**


	3. Chapter 3

Han jee han explains the illusion barrier and its uses Jaune returns to Beacon and comes back with his weapon where he trains, for a while

After he had calmed down and releasing the bindings and making sure he had deep breaths, and calmed down (with the help of some slaps) he finally got his bearings enough or at least calm enough so he wouldn't provoke himself a seizure. Releasing his spell, now could see him more clearly he was blonde and had blue eyes with tanned skin he seemed physically fit and was a bit on the tall side.

"%$&%$$##"%%&&(/&%(/&/(/()(Y" hes poke again then a notification appeared."

 **Do you wish to translate this?"**

 **Y/N**

Pushing yes, then another one appeared "illusion barrier creation has lvl up!" "Can you understand me?" he asked with a smile "I understood that!" he said exalted

"Well I think introductions are in order my name is Han Jee Han and you are?"

"Well my name is Jaune Arc short sweet ladies love it" he said Han jee han only lifted one eyebrow in the universal sign of " are you serious?" "Well at least that´s what my mom says nevermind" he said looking down "So what are you doing here?" "Well where is here exactly?" said the young knight more relaxed that the fact that there was a friend now by his side.

"Well this is my illusion barrier" he said but seeing the confused expression of his guest, well at least he wasn't an immediate threat; he confirmed that by his confused face. "Illusion what now?" Well things just got more complicated.

Jaune was confused by the whole situation as when his savior pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok first things first right now you are on an illusion barrier" he said spreading his arms "A illusion barrier is a space created by magic" "Magic? You mean those grimm?" "Grimm? Those are zombies" Jaune only looked at him "You know zombies, the living dead that come from the grave to eat the living" said Han Jee Han in a playful tone which horrified him. Living dead!? "Why are there here?!" "Wel that's because this illusion barrier attracts the souls of the deceased and gives them bodies made of earth " How something like this exists!?" "Or rather how or who would make this?" he screamed in panic just to see his savior looking to the side. "No" "Well" "WHY?!" "Is for practice" "Practice?" "Well yes zombies are pretty good targets to practice they always spawn more and they don't feel pain so" "Practice what?" he asked in a more calmed tone "You know fighting and magic" he said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Ok now that the situation was in order Juane Arc did the most sensible thing considering his situation. He fainted

 **Well this was more hard than I thought it would be srry for the delay and happy holidays to all of you. To all Rwby gamer stroy writers out there for christ sake use the option of create party it was used on Naruto gamer story of Maxfic and appears on the original Manhua just use it.**


End file.
